


There is a Reason Fate brought us together.

by Olicitybigfan2012



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicitybigfan2012/pseuds/Olicitybigfan2012
Summary: what if Felicity and Oliver met each other before the island before college before Oliver becomes Arrow.  a quick sucky summary they bump into each other in vegas Felicity didn't not give Oliver her name but her phone number they have been texting while she was in college and he does what post island Oliver Queen did best. five years on the island and when Oliver seeing Felicity again let say bugged him why she look familiar maybe he knew her number and texted her when he should have been on the island.





	There is a Reason Fate brought us together.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry i have no beta or anyone to help me fix any errors but this is my first story it was running in my head and i needed to write it. i might continue it..

Dings levers being pulled to the sounds of the wheels turning around. Felicity was trying her best to ignore her skirt that keeps rising up at this moment she regretting on saying yes to her mother on helping her out with this big client who came from a city called Starling City. 

“ Felicity these would be our last couple nights together before you are in Massachusetts for college.” Donna was talking to her daughter knowing for a fact that extra money would come in handy just in case of emergencies. Rolling her eyes while heading over to a table that looks like crabs or twenty-one but what caught her attention was this tall dirty blonde hair standing next to another guy with a beard also two other guys dark hair. At that moment Felicity felt like she about to embarrass her in front of the men as she was trying her best to turn around quickly and run for the nearest exit. “ Felicity where do you think you are going?” Donna asked her daughter while giving the two older men a smile while placing their drinks on the side after placing the napkins on the side. It was when turning around with the tray of two beverages and bump into the dirty blonde guy not knowing if she tripped over her own two feet and spilling both drinks on him.

“Frack I’m very sorry this is basically not my day job at all it was just a summer job before I went to college.” Felicity was babbling while quickly grabbing napkins and started to wipe the guy's shirt. Oliver was interested in the dark hair girl who was walking over with his and Tommy’s drink but didn’t catch her name as a small laugh came out of his lips while listening to the Dark hair with purple streaks women ramble about this not being her daytime job. “Okay slow down let me do that, also you are perfectly fine.” He spoke while taking the napkins that was being wiped on his button-up shirt. 

Felicity felt the heat rising up her cheeks as she heard the guy speak looking at him having notice of who he was, “ you’re the playboy who happens to pee on a cop in Starling City, and yes we do get the news here too.” Felicity blurted out and closed her eyes breathing while in her head counting backward. “ Wow Oliver you are famous in the city, but the fact we didn’t get our drinks since it is spilled all over you,” Tommy spoke while paying attention to the dark haired women and Oliver knowing that if Oliver hasn’t used his charm on her before he will. Felicity gave a half smile and walking backward handing her mother her try shaking her head knowing her mother understood what is going on. “I’m not like you mom, this is not my area see you when you get home?” she spoke being away from ears knowing that she was right about what was said in front of Oliver Queen at this moment she wanted to die. 

“Felicity, okay I will see you after my shift.” Is all Donna can say as she was taking away the tray her daughter was holding just a quick watch as Felicity started walking to the exit. “ so I will be right back on those two drinks.” She spoke turning around walk back to the bar. At that moment Oliver was watching the two ladies talking to watching the black hair girl walk away from the looking like she was heading towards the exit. “ please excuse me I got to go see something.” Oliver spoke taking notice of his father reaction of exercising himself walking past the machines and following the girl outside “ By the way, I didn’t get your name.” Oliver was speaking taking notice he happens to startle her “Jesus you know sneaking up people who are literally just getting out of here before she makes a complete fool in front of a hot guy.” Felicity stopped shaking her head hoping for god sake she did not just say that out loud where the fact Oliver stopped and stood in front of her.   
“ A pretty girl like you has to have a name, and maybe I can buy you a drink.” He spoke while giving his one of the charm smiles that most girls tend to fall all over. That is when Felicity rolled her eyes knowing that catch phase was not going to budge for her. Oliver doesn’t know it was the facial expression she was giving him, but he was about to open his mouth. “ So do you get girls to fall all over you with that catchphrase?” Felicity asked while holding her hand out in front of him just a small laugh came escaping from her from the confused look Oliver was giving her. 

“Okay, one I’m not asking for money I want your phone.” She spoke to Oliver while watching him handing his phone to her. “ well most girls tend to ask for money to buy them their drinks, but from the looks like you don’t want a drink, but I would like to know your name.” Oliver was talking while watching her entering something on his phone. Felicity looked up at him while typing in the name mysterious dark purple streaks girl and then her phone number handing it back to him. “ Well one it's not me and will never be me, another it’s a mystery to know what my name is, you never know we could bump into each other down the road have to see what fate have in store.” Telling while turning around and walked away from Oliver not letting him have the last say. 

Oliver looked down with a smirk across his lips seeing a phone number, and the name she has placed was not her name in his phone. As he returned back inside the casino with his father and his best friend and his father to gamble but knowing that tomorrow he will text the mystery girl when he gets up.


End file.
